The span lengths of a traditional short span bridge is limited by the length of the bridge's beams and/or girders. For an existing bridge, when a length extension of a span is needed, the traditional solution is to replace the existing span or bridge with a new, longer span or bridge. This invention, instead, could provide longer spans by relocating traditional substructure supports from the traditional beam support locations to the desired longitudinally offset locations. Therefore, the same beams/girders provide a longer bridge span with shorter beam/girder lengths or smaller member sections. This invention increases the bridge span length, opening between substructures, or lateral underclearance of either a new or existing bridge (or span) by constructing this “longitudinally offset bridge substructure support system” while saving in construction cost as well as construction time.
When a facility underneath a grade separation overpass bridge or similar structures must be expanded or widened, it is always difficult and expensive using traditional methods to rebuild the structure with longer beams or girders. The underneath existing supporting substructures (piers or abutments) limit the expansion/widening of the facility.